Única
by cat of the canals
Summary: Ela era a única. A única que me compreendia. A única que eu conhecia de verdade, com poucas e severas palavras. Única. GaaraMatsuri.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, e sim de um carinha com nome estranho.

* * *

Eu sempre tive uma idéia errônea sobre o que seriam os sentimentos. Sempre me baseava nas explicações de outras pessoas, sem tirar as minhas próprias conclusões. Demorei anos para realmente entender tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo sem tirar nenhuma prova, sem nunca ter experimentado nenhuma delas. Mas eu sabia, eu as entendia. 

Temari sempre havia me falado, desde que éramos crianças, que nós conhecíamos o amor. Éramos irmãos. Portanto, nos amávamos. Que mamãe tinha morrido para proteger a vila, para me proteger. Portanto, essa proteção era o amor. Porventura eu saberia o que era o amor, com simples e suaves palavras. Mas eu nunca o tinha sentido.

E justamente naquele dia, num dia qualquer, Temari entrou no meu escritório, ofegante, trêmula e suada. Apenas a olhei, esperando a garota entrar em um estado estável e falar.

"Estamos sendo invadidos..." ela parou, para puxar um pouco de ar, e se inclinou na minha mesa, olhando-me fixamente "São poucos, mas fortes. Precisamos de reforços... Podíamos chamar Kono-"

"Não" a interrompi, frio como normalmente, e me levantei, indo em direção à janela e vendo a vila. Aparentemente calma "São poucos, não? Quantos?"

"Dois grupos... De três pessoas..."

"E vocês não conseguiram pará-los?" a olhei de esguelha. Ela apenas rangeu os dentes.

"Eu disse que são fortes, Gaara"

"Mortos?"

"Vários"

"Entendo. Mande o time da Matsuri"

Vi ela arregalar os olhos.

"M-Mas... Gaara! Ela é... Ela ainda... Ela é jovem demais, nunca lutou contra pessoas tão fortes como essas..."

Lentamente, eu virei, ficando de frente para a minha irmã. Ela estava respirando normalmente, mas ainda suando. Decidi por um fim naquilo, com a minha natural frieza.

"Matsuri foi minha aluna"

Temari entendeu. O assunto estava acabado.

* * *

"_Hum... Gaara-sensei..."_

_O ruivo levantou a cabeça, olhando para sua pupila._

"_Como eu já sou uma Jounin... E você, Kazekage... Nós iremos continuar a nos falar, não é?"_

_Ele apenas a olhou._

_A garota deu um leve sorriso._

"_Nos veremos qualquer dia desses, não é?" Gaara continuou quieto "Como professor e aluna"_

"_Sim"_

_O sorriso aumentou de tamanho, mostrando seu verdadeiro brilho. Matsuri se aproximou de seu sensei, agora Kazekage, e, na ponta dos pés, o beijou na bochecha._

"_Obrigada... Gaara-sama"_

_Sem ousar olhar para trás, Matsuri saiu do aposento. Gaara tocou o local onde a menina o beijou, ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido._

* * *

Estava fazendo calor. O extremo do calor, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido na minha vida. 

Um filme passou em frente aos meus olhos. Os dias em que era desprezado por todos na vila, quando conheci e reconheci Uzumaki Naruto, quando me tornei Kazekage... Mas, principalmente, o momento em que conheci **ela**. Os em que passei com ela, em que a ensinei... A despedida. Depois daquele "adeus" diferenciado, nunca mais a revi, nem fui vê-la, minha memória não ajudava.

Retornei a olhar em seu rosto. Severo. O contrário do que eu via todos os dias, o sorridente, feliz. Pálido. Diferente daquele que ficava com as bochechas rosadas quando eu falava sobre o seu desenvolvimento como ninja.

Olhei para o meu lado. Temari estava sentada no chão, paralisada, olhando para algum ponto aéreo, pensando sobre algo. E voltei a encará-la.

Estava fazendo tanto calor... Será que era calor mesmo? As minhas bochechas estavam quentes, com certeza vermelhas. Eu nunca tinha ficado ruborizado na minha vida.

Suei. Pela primeira vez. Senti. Algo dentro do peito, como se alguém estivesse pego meu coração e o esmagado. Cerrei um pouco meus olhos, a encarando... Lembrando de suas últimas palavras.

* * *

"_Desculpe... Gaara-sensei" disse Matsuri, chorando, no colo de seu professor, que nada disse "Eu errei... naquele jutsu novamente..." falou, rindo brevemente._

"_Você não deveria ter feito ele. Deveria ter me chamado"_

"_Mas ganhamos, sensei. Isso não é importante?" a garota tossiu. Sangue._

_O garoto pressionou os lábios. A dor no peito aumentando cada vez mais. Ele estava achando que não conseguiria agüentar aquilo por muito tempo._

"_Não. Isso não é o importante..." Matsuri arregalou os olhos, esperando seu professor continuar a falar, o que ele não fez. A menina deixou ainda algumas lágrimas caírem, e depois fechou os olhos. Sentia a vida se... Esvaziando. Saindo dela. Queria apenas..._

"_Me abrace, sensei"_

_Gaara a olhou demoradamente. Não se lembrava de já ter abraçado alguém. Será que ele sabia abraçar? Abrir os braços, enlaçar uma pessoa, a confortá-la junto ao peito? Ele não se importava. Atendeu ao pedido de sua aluna._

_Matsuri, com o rosto no peito do seu professor, começou a chorar e murmurar coisas desconexas. _

"_Desculpe, Gaara-sensei"_

_Alguma coisa escorreu em uma das bochechas de Gaara._

_Lágrima._

* * *

Fui errôneo, novamente. Como sempre fui. Frio como gelo, como alguém que eu não queria ser. 

Encontrei, talvez, a única pessoa que eu realmente gostei na vida, e a perdi no mesmo minuto.

Não sei o que são sentimentos. Não sei o que é amar. Nunca saberei. Irônico. Ela morreu, sendo a única que poderia me ensinar a amar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu entendo. Sempre entendi.

Ela era a única. A única que me compreendia. A única que eu conhecia de verdade, com poucas e severas palavras. Única.

"_Aishiteru, Gaara-sensei"_

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:** eitcha, outra fic de Naruto. :D Bem pequena, eu sei. 

Desculpem-me por não ter respondido (ainda) as reviews da fic do Dia dos Namorados, mas é que eu sou uma lesma mutante. ;.;

Fic feita para Lizandra (a Cho Chang Lovegood do fórum Grimmauld Place), que surgiu com a idéia de juntar e fazer uma fic com esse casal (desculpa MESMO por não ter feito "aquela" Matsuri, não ter botado o irmão dela, e outras coisas que você gostava XD Foi feito às pressas, sorry i.i). E um "obrigado especial" pra J. Frank Wilson, quem quer que seja, por ter feito a música Last Kiss, na qual eu baseei essa fic (criatura sem criatividade). É isso, comentem, critiquem, etc. A fic está aqui para isso. ;)


End file.
